1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply apparatus, a battery pack, a method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a conventional charging system has been used, which includes a power supply apparatus including a primary coil used for wirelessly supplying power without using a connector and a battery pack including a secondary coil used for wirelessly receiving power supplied from the power supply apparatus and which charges a battery with the received power.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-021968 discusses a method for wirelessly charging a battery within an electronic device by using a battery pack mounted on an electronic device that does not include a component for wirelessly receiving the power from the power supply apparatus. However, if the above-described battery pack is mounted on an electronic device that has a unit that wirelessly receives power from a power supply apparatus, a battery included in the battery pack is charged with both power received by the battery pack and power received by the electronic device.
As described above, in a conventional system including an electronic device and a battery pack having a component for wirelessly receiving power from a power supply apparatus, power for charging is supplied from the electronic device and the battery pack to the battery. If the power for charging is supplied from the electronic device and the battery pack to the battery, the sum total of a current supplied from the battery pack to the battery and a current supplied from the electronic device to the battery is supplied to the battery.
In this case, for example, if the sum total of the current supplied from the battery pack to the battery and the current supplied from the electronic device to the battery exceeds a maximum value of the current for charging the battery, an overcurrent or an overvoltage may be supplied to the battery.